The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and more particularly, to a timing controller, a timing control method and a display panel.
At present, a display panel (such as a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode panel, etc.) mainly uses a timing controller to transmit drive control signals (for example, a gate start signal, a gate clock signal or a data clock signal) to driving circuits of the display panel respectively, to control the driving circuits of the display panel. Among a plurality of driving circuits, there are usually different driving circuits that need to be synchronously driven. For example, in a display panel structure, a plurality of driving circuits is distributed on both sides of a column-directional center line of the display panel, and the driving circuits that are symmetric with respect to the column-directional center line need to be synchronously driven. However, due to the difference in signal transmission paths on both sides of the column-directional center line, or for other various reasons, the drive control signal cannot reach two driving circuits that are symmetric with respect to the column-directional center line at the same time. This causes the problem of a poor picture quality, and an affected visual effect.